Tal vez la última oportunidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Con una herida mortal y sin que la ayuda llegase, Izuku cree estar cerca a las puertas de la muerte. De esa forma, es que se atreve a revelar algo que había mantenido en lo más profundo de su corazón.


Como héroe, Izuku sabía que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Estuvo cerca de ella muchísimas veces, desde que fue estudiante, y miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza: sus padres, All Might, sus amigos. Siempre que sentía que podría morir, Izuku hacia un rezo silencioso para que su alma descansara en paz y pudiera proteger a los que amaba.

Pero esa vez, era un poco diferente.

O al menos así lo sentía.

Tosió y cuando observó su mano, notó enseguida la sangre. Y era obvio, totalmente obvio dado al tubo que le atravesaba el abdomen.

Había quedado atrapado en un derrumbe por un ataque de villano, y aunque había activado su quirk, el peso de un edificio era demasiado, además, había protegido a alguien más.

—Solo respira ¿sí? Y no te duermas, por favor —la voz asustada de Ochako le trajo un poco de alivio y algo de dolor a Izuku. Su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, pero aún podía verla. Ver sus ojos marrones, que siempre le habían parecido tan hermosos, le reconfortaba sin importarle la sangre que se pegaba a su frente. Pero un así estaba preocupado por la herida de ella.

—¿Cómo está tu herida? —murmuró Izuku. Su garganta se sentía pesada y ya podía sentir que algunas partes de su cuerpo no respondían.

—Olvida mi herida. La tuya es peor —los ojos de Ochako se llenaron de lágrimas. La cabeza de Izuku descansaba en el regazo de Ochako y ella le acariciaba los rizos con sus dedos. Izuku podía sumergirse en esa caricia, si no estuviera a las puertas de la muerte.

—Creo que no llegarán a tiempo —murmuró Izuku sintiendo que su corazón dolía.

—¡No digas eso! —le grito su compañera. Izuku le sonrió, tenía tiempo que no la veía por haberse ido un año a USA y se veía tan hermosa. Era increíble cómo sus sentimientos por ella aún afloraban, nunca se habían perdido.

Todavía permanecía aquel nerviosismo cuando estaban cerca, aquel sonrojo y temblor cuando ella lo tocaba. Aquella calidez en su pecho cuando salían juntos.

Lo mucho que la pensaba, lo mucho que podía quedarse observándola.

Dioses… la amaba tanto.

—Ochako —Izuku sabía que moriría, sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de hacer esto nunca más y aunque le dolía utilizar esto, necesitaba sentirse egoísta una vez en la vida—. Te amo tanto —los ojos de Ochako se abrieron de par en par y lo miraron. Izuku podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca— ¿Puedo besarte, Ochako? Por primera y última vez… —Ochako negó con la cabeza, una mirada seria en su rostro.

—No seas tonto, Izuku —ella le acarició la mejilla—. No va a ser la última vez —se agachó y rozó sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso corto y tierno, parecía de despedida a pesar de las palabras firmes de Ochako.

Izuku las sentía de despedida y ya sabía que iba a morir.

Ya lo había asumido y no importaba, porque los labios de Ochako estaban sobre los de él y de esa forma moriría feliz.

Por eso, solamente dejó que la inconsciencia se lo llevara para poder abrazar a la muerte.

_**.**_

Lo primero que reaccionó fueron sus oídos. Mientras volvía a la consciencia, podía escuchar el pitido de la máquina que monitoriaban los latidos de su corazón.

Estaba vivo.

Abrió despacio los ojos para encontrarse con el blanco techo de un hospital. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder mientras él hacía el intento de mover sus músculos. Sintió una presión en su mano y movió su rostro para encontrarse una mata de cabello castaño en la cama.

—Ochako… —susurró. Su garganta le dolía y su voz salía amortiguada por la máscara de oxígeno que llevaba.

Pero al parecer Ochako estaba alerta porque enseguida atendió al llamado levantando la cabeza y mirándolo. Una sonrisa de alivio se instaló en su rostro y llamó a un médico.

—Estás despierto —murmuró ella sus dedos rozaron su mejilla e Izuku apoyó la cara en aquel toque. El alivio inundando su cuerpo, Izuku trató de sonreír hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaba vivo.

Estaba.

Vivo.

Y se le había declarado a Ochako moribundo creyendo que moriría.

Enrojeció y luego se quejó por el dolor en su costado.

El doctor entró y enseguida comenzó a revisarlo. No habló, nadie lo hizo, pero Izuku no despegó la vista de la chica para nada. Ochako no llevaba su traje de héroe y no tenía cortadas en la cara. Era posible que se hubiera curado ya de sus heridas ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Luego de terminar las revisiones rutinarias, el doctor le sacó la máscara de oxígeno, pero le colocó un cable en su nariz.

—Bien, señor Midoriya, luego de una semana ya está bien recuperado.

—¿Una semana? —inquirió Izuku sorprendido, el doctor asintió.

—Llamaré a tus padres —comentó Ochako—. Vine a reemplazarlos para que tu madre pudiera descansar —y se alejó un poco para hacer la llamada. Izuku miró al doctor.

—¿Que pasó?

—¿Hasta donde recuerdas?

—Me quedé un tiempo hablando con Uravity, y luego me desmayé.

—Su corazón tuvo un paro, usted estuvo muerto por varios minutos —el corazón de Izuku saltó, él había sentido que moría—. Cuando llegamos a ustedes, Uravity le hacía RCP, ella decía que usted no tenía ni dos minutos de haber _muerto_, pero que ella no podía dejarlo así, así que le hizo presión y respiración boca a boca para estabilizarlo. Cuando nosotros lo recibimos, le hicimos unos choques y cuando su corazón pudo latir nuevamente, los sacamos del lugar. Por suerte no estaban en una zona demasiado peligrosa. Usted tuvo algunos huesos rotos y varios órganos dañados, pero pudimos estabilizarlo y sanará con normalidad.

Izuku suspiró de alivio. Agradeció tanto eso. El doctor le dio sus primeros analgésicos que no estaban en el suero y salió diciendo que ordenaría que le llevaran comida.

Ochako volvió y se sentó en la silla con una sonrisa. El corazón de Izuku dio un vuelco y eso se notó en la máquina.

—Oh, dioses ¿Estás teniendo un paro? —preguntó la muchacha alterada, tomó el control para llamar al doctor.

—¡No, alto! Estoy bien —Izuku la trató de tranquilizar y al mismo tiempo tranquilizar su corazón.

—Estaba tan asustada por ti —confesó Ochako.

—El doctor me dijo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias —Ochako le volvió a sonreír y le acarició la mano con dulzura.

—Ochako, sobre lo que dije…

—Supongo que fue por el momento ¿No? —su voz sonaba un poco decepcionada e Izuku NO quería decepcionarla.

—¡No! Fue… fue real. Todo lo que dije es verdad —Izuku enrojeció. Se sentía demasiado nervioso. Ochako soltó una risita nerviosa también. Ella se acercó y le acarició el cabello, luego le dio un beso en su mejilla, por sobre sus pecas.

—Yo también te amo… desde la secundaria —Izuku levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla a la chica, luego le dirigió sus labios a los suyos.

Se sumergieron en un suave y apasionado beso.

Izuku nunca pensó declarase mientras estaba moribundo, todo ensangrentado bajo unos escombros.

Pero se dio cuenta que tal vez tenía su toque de romance…

Aunque estaba seguro que a Ochako le daría un infarto si lo repitiera.

* * *

_**Nota: Cortito pero sustancioso. Necesitaba escribirlo porque ellos son mis niños hermosos.**_

_**Los amo demasiado.**_

_**Espero que esto les haya gustado, me gusta jugar con ellos y las situaciones :")**_

_**El fin, los quiero.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
